Strawberrys
by whitetyger123
Summary: A story written for Jayfaggot, who was our 300th reviewer for our story All the Things I Hate About You. FrUK, with a little added kink. RP, written by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture, one shot. Rated M for yaoi.


Finished with washing the dishes, France turned around to see Matthew staring at him with wide eyes. "What is it, Matthieu? I thought daddy sent you boys to bed." He bent down, picking the smaller child up.

Hiding his face in his Papa's shoulder, Matthew whined. "But Alfred was kicking me with his big feet! He pushes me out of bed!" Holding tightly onto his neck, the little blond made sure his father wouldn't put him down.

Laughing, Francis started walking to the kids' room. "You know what they say about men with big feet. Biiiig-"

"Big shoes!" Arthur spoke up, stepping out of their shared room. "Matthew, I thought you were supposed to be sleeping dear?" He looked disapprovingly at his second son.

Rubbing his eyes, Alfred walked out of their room. "Why is everyone awake? I thought it was bed time. Can I stay up too?" He walked over to Iggy, tugging on his pyjama pants. He hated waking up without Mattie there with him.

"No, we're all going to sleep." France said, smiling to England over the young nation's head. "Come, into bed you two." Nouveau France was possibly already asleep on his shoulder, he was so quiet.

Putting his hand on Alfred's back, he lightly patted him toward the children's room. "Why are you up Matthew?" He asked, mostly looking to France disapprovingly.

"Alfred was kicking me again." The small boy answered, still wrapped around his other father's neck. "I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry daddy."

Running his fingers through the wavy hair, so much like his own, Francis gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "It's alright, Matthieu. Now, go to sleep, d'accord? Be a good boy for us." He put the child down on the double bed, tucking him in.

Yawning, Alfred lay down on the bed as well. "But I'm not tired. I wanna stay up..." He mumbled into his pillow, already falling asleep.

Seeing both boys fall asleep instantaneously, Arthur pushed back Alfred's hair as he frowned. "Were you going to finish that sentence how I thought you were?"

"What sentence?" Francis asked innocently. Then, hand slipping behind England's back, he smiled. "Now, perhaps we should also be getting to bed, don't you think?" Of course, they wouldn't really be going to sleep any time soon.

Pushing the hand away, he hissed. "Not in the children's room. And you know, 'big feet mean-'. Your were going to ruin our poor child's innocence."

"It has to happen sooner or later. Better it be by us, than some man trying to take advantage of him." They walked out of the brightly coloured room, going to their own room upstairs. "In any case, I am about to ruin your innocence. Or I would, if you had any."

Bristling at the comment -despite the fact he wanted it too- England snapped. "Yes, but you don't have to defile them. Poor Matthew is going to know more about sex than teens do because of you."

Laughing, the French nation patted him on the back. "Good job, you remembered his name!" He pretty much only forgot it when he was really tired or drunk, but Francis liked making fun of him for it.

"Do you _want _to have sex tonight?" Arthur asked, walking ahead of France. "It doesn't seem like you do."

Walking faster to catch up with him, Francis grabbed onto his shirt. "Of course I do, I love you mon amour! It was just a joke, after all." Plus, he had a little something special planned for tonight. They got to the bedroom, France trying to pull the stubborn nation into a kiss.

Kissing France for a second, England pulled away from the embrace only to be held closer. "And suddenly when sex is involved you become apologetic? Maybe we shouldn't do anything and let you learn humility."

Tugging him into the bedroom, France chuckled. "Like you could resist me. And besides, don't you want dessert?" Surely he had noticed that he hadn't made dessert for dinner tonight. Alfred had certainly noticed, almost throwing a fit because of it.

"As if I could not notice." Arthur said, raising a large eyebrow. "What do you mean? I'm fine without dessert thank you."

Going to the bed, France smiled as he pulled out whip cream. "Are you sure? I think you will _really_ enjoy it." Next he got out the red strawberries, smirking as he watched Arthur stare in awe.

"You perverted fool." Arthur muttered before kissing France first. Sure it had taken a while for both of them to get used to being in such a relationship with their histories, but it worked out. It also made it easier to raise America and Canada into somewhat respectable nations.

Pulling back slightly, Francis took one of the strawberries, and popped it into England's mouth. "And you love me." He said before going to kiss him again, so they could share the delectable red berry between them.

Using his tongue to pull the berry back into his mouth, Arthur felt their tongues brush continually as they fought over the fruit. Finally he gave up, taking a bite out of it to chew and swallow before kissing again. "You know, it works better with something that can melt. And shut the door." England ordered, feeling too comfortable on the bed.

France went to the door, checking to make sure the little ones weren't coming to sleep with them. "And that is why we have the whip-cream. Well, that, and so I can smother it all over your cock and-"

"Shut up and kiss me, frog." Feeling Francis push him back onto the bed, their lips connected passionately before Arthur groaned at having his nipple rubbed through the fabric of his shirt.

Ripping off the shirt that was in his way, France grabbed the whip-cream, putting some on Arthur's nipple that he had just been playing with. "Oh, oops, look at what I did. Well, wouldn't want it to go to waste, after all."

Arching his spine as the nipple was licked lightly, Arthur grunted. "You were always one for long foreplay, weren't you?" Still, it was nice that he wasn't tied up like when they used to fuck.

"I was also thinking that you could... dress up for the occasion?" Francis grinned, reaching under the table for the sexy waiter outfit.

Frowning for a second, Arthur took the various accessories and slid out from under Francis. "I hope you know I only do this because it keeps you relatively 'clean' in front of the kids." Whenever he denied France sex, he would never stop hearing about it.

"Like that one time you wouldn't let me have sex for a week? And all because I suggested bringing Antonio into it. You should just be glad I didn't ask Gilbert." He lay down on the bed, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

Glaring, England went to their attached bathroom. Well obviously he wouldn't want to have sex with the wanker when he wanted his friend to be a part of it. Still, that was then, and now he had to put on these scraps of fabric from Francis. The things people do for love. Or in their case, mutual hatred with great sexual chemistry.

"Why do you always go somewhere else to change?" Not that it mattered, as long as he could see him in the sexy waiter outfit that he loved so much. Also, Arthur seemed more willing to wear this than the sexy maid outfit he had gotten him, as well as the nurse one.

Stepping out of his clothes, Arthur yelled back, doing up the cuffs as well. "What fun is it if I get changed out there? There would be no point in the outfit if you've already seen me out of it."

Rolling his eyes, France started to undress himself. "It is not like I have never seen you before. This isn't even the first time I have seen you in this particular outfit!" It was nice a few years ago, when England could just wear half his pirate outfit, with the shirt undone, a gun strapped to his leg, and nothing else besides the hat. But after he grew out of that past time, he had thrown the suit away.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Arthur grumbled, fixing the leather boots they had recently added to the ensemble. "Maybe I won't do this if you won't appreciate it."

Pulling his shirt off, Francis shook his head even though he couldn't be seen. "Of course I appreciate this. Why would I ask for it if I didn't appreciate it?" But why was he taking so long? It was just a few pieces, hardly more material than a small bikini.

Finally opening the door again, Arthur allowed himself to morph into a polite yet sensual character. "Good evening mister...?" He asked, even though it always felt silly at first to pretend as if he didn't know the nation lounging half naked on their bed.

Throwing him a dazzling smile, France rested on his elbow. "You may call me Bonnefoy. What are the specials today, sir?" After a few centuries of being together, who could blame them for wanting to spice things up a little?

"For starters I would suggest the hand job, and our special for the entree is the reverse cowgirl." Arthur purred, crawling up on the bed. "And for dessert, me with a side of strawberries."

"Doesn't that sound delectable. I think for a drink I will have some saliva." Francis said, the only hint that he wasn't simply ordering at a restaurant the smirk that was on his face. His eyes kept wandering to Arthur's thighs, barely hidden by the apron.

Crawling over France's lap, Arthur licked his lips. "I seem to have brought some with me by chance." His bottle green eyes sparkling, England leaned over and kissed the Frenchman.

Slipping his tongue into the warm mouth, Francis explored it as if for the first time. Then he pulled away, still smiling. "Mm, that seems to be a very good vintage." Then one hand went behind his 'waiter', undoing the bow so that there was only a lose knot holding it in place.

"If I might sir," England started, sitting back on his heels. This way, his chest was exposed to Francis as well as the tiny pink buds. "May I suggest dessert first? After all, it is better to enjoy."

Thinking it over, France shook his head. "No, I am rather particular about these things, so I think the appetizer first, then dessert, and the main course after that. This way, I am not starving, I get something sweet, and then end it all with what I came here for."

Smiling, England nodded. "I understand, sir." Putting his hands on Francis' chest, he let them slowly go down the naked skin to the front of his trousers.

Giving a small moan as his slight bulge was fondled through the jeans, France reached up and fingered the cuff on Arthur's wrist. "You are such a good waiter. I have a big _tip_ that I should give you when my main course arrives."

"Please save your praise for when I've done my job." Arthur murmured, undoing the jeans yet not bringing the underwear down. Instead, he palmed the hot flesh through the satin boxers, gazing at France the entire time.

He would have to... come to this restaurant more often. Francis grinned, looking back at him. "Typical high class restaurant, taking your time." If he didn't do something soon, his cock would rip out of his underwear, like the Hulk.

"A good dish takes time." England murmured with a small wink. God, he could remember when they first did this. Needless to say, it ended up with Francis smirking every time he even looked at him, and with said nation having a very colourful eye.

Palming the obvious bulge, England slowly pulled the waistband down to reveal the dusky head that was started to weep precum. "Here is your appetizer Mr. Bonnefoy."

Giving a thankful sigh, Francis watched as his cock was finally touched directly. "And what a good appetizer it is." He whispered as Arthur's hand started going up and down, agonizingly slowly. But, this was only the appetizer, after all, it wasn't meant to be the full meal.

Pulling the cock with his fingertips, England asked. "Would you like me to fill your drink?" He continued to tease the shaft, his boots squeaking against his arse as he shifted on his heels.

"Mm, yes, my appetizer alone is a little dry." He gasped as England ran his thumb over his head, looking completely innocent, almost as if he wasn't wearing almost nothing and he wasn't holding another man's cock. It was amazing how he could pull that off so well.

England switched to his left hand before leaning to kiss Francis again. "Would you like some spice before you're finished?" He asked, running his free hand up the toned chest.

Unsure exactly what he meant about 'spice', France just nodded his head. Spice sounded good, whatever it was.

With a smirk, England lowered his head until it was level with the other nation's chest. Staring right at the nub, he flicked his tongue out to lightly taste it before sucking on it. At the same time his hand was moving slower but a tighter grip from being his non-dominate hand.

"Mm, and I thought you didn't like cooking with spices." He whispered, humming deep in his chest. "But I think the appetizer is a little too much, so maybe we should start on dessert." After all, he wouldn't want to... get too 'full' and not have enough room for the main dish.

A soft growl emanated from his throat at having the illusion broken for a second. "It was by the chef's request, not my own sir." He explain nevertheless, pulling away to spread himself over the edge of the bed. Strawberries in hand, Arthur smirked. "Are you ready for your dessert before your entree?"

Going over to him, France simply couldn't wait. "It looks delicious." He purred, picking up the whip-cream and dropping some onto the bare chest. "Do I get a strawberry to go on top?"

Spreading his legs, Arthur was glad the apron was covering his erection. His leather heels were flat against the bed, putting his hips slightly in the air as the Brit placed a strawberry on his chest. "Enjoy."

Taking the red fruit into his mouth, Francis ran it down England's chest, making a line in the whip-cream. Then, with a toss of the head, he let the strawberry fall back into his mouth. "My compliments to the chef." Because they never got hardly enough praise.

"I'll make sure he gets the memo when I am done serving you." Arthur hummed appreciatively as his chest was licked by a powerful tongue. "Would you like more strawberries?"

"What do you think? You know, it is a special quality in a waiter to know what their guests want." Francis licked off more whip-cream, getting some on his nose. This was quickly turning into his favourite dessert. He might just have to order it again.

England placed another red berry higher up on his collar bone. That way Francis sucked lightly in it when he ate the fruit, making his chest bend forward. "Would you like me to serve you some more whipped cream with your dessert?" He purred; all the pieces of his outfit still on him.

A hand travelling up the toned chest bellow him, Francis purred. "The cream makes the meal, does it not?"

Taking the small spoon that was in the dish, Arthur ran a line of the sweet cream on his neck and finished with a dollop on each on his nipples. "Please continue enjoying your early dessert."

"Well, I happen to have quite a sweet tooth." Taking a finger, he trailed it in the white cream, swirling around the small nub. Perhaps it was almost time for the entree.

Staring at Francis as his body was licked clean, England couldn't help but keen as his pulse was sucked gently before the rest of the whipped cream was licked off. "Any more dessert for you sir?" He asked softly, his hips canting in the air, trying to rub against the material of his apron.

Taking one last strawberry, France pushed it past his lips, but didn't bite into it, instead sucking lightly on it and rolling his tongue around it. Then, taking it out, he ran it down Arthur's stomach, leaving a trail of saliva. "Just this one last thing." Lifting up the apron, Francis twirled the strawberry around the completely erect shaft, before trailing it down...

His body shivering from being touched, the Englishman watched with hazy eyes as Francis lifted his hips more. Before he could ask what he was doing, the small fruit was pressed against his entrance. "What are you doing! Sir!" England tacked on the formality, still not wishing to break the illusion yet.

Pushing it in, Francis smiled. "Well, they are almost the same colour, so I figured it was supposed to go here." It was one thing he had always wanted to try, but whenever he brought it up, England turned him down.

He tried desperately not to squeeze around the soft fruit inside him. "Forgive me for being brash, but that's where they come _out._" England snapped before shifting on the bed.

Kissing the slightly sticky skin above the black apron, France pulled him closer. "Sorry for the mistake. But should you really be yelling at your customers?" Licking his fingers, the Parisian stuck one finger in after the strawberry.

"Sorry Mr. Bonnefoy." Arthur apologized, still twisting below him. Reaching his hand around, he found the other's cock and started to pump it. "To keep you satisfied until your main course is ready." He explained, feeling the strawberry crush a little inside him.

Moaning, Francis bent to suck lightly on his nipples. Before adding another finger, he grabbed the whip-cream and put some on his fingers, to use as lube. It would be easiest since it was right there, and it would go with the strawberry, anyways.

Arching into the kisses, Arthur murmured. "It's almost ready." Despite the fact he wanted to yell at France for using whipping cream of all this for lube, he knew they couldn't stop now unless something drastic happened.

"Good, I'm getting hungry." Francis grunted, pushing in a third finger. Soon he would be inside him, which he couldn't wait for. Even though they practically had sex almost every night, they both still enjoyed it as much as when they first started.

His hand was still moving over Francis' length as he was stretched deliciously wide. England let go and pushed the other nation back so he could straddle his hips. With his outfit and persona still in place, he winked. "Bon appetit~"

Holding the hips that were suddenly straddling him, France gave a devious grin. "I thought you said the entree was the _reverse_ cowgirl."

Snarling, the Englishman snapped, losing the aura completely. "Shut the bloody hell up!" With that, he reached below his apron and lined the prick with his hole. Arthur let himself fall slowly onto France's cock, tilting his hear back with a grimace as he slammed down at the end.

Head falling into the pillow, Francis gave a low moan. "No matter how many times we do this, you are always so tight." It felt amazing, no matter what. Much better than any woman he had ever been with, and most men.

"I thought this was your first time here?" Arthur reminded France with a practised roll of his hips. With the apron covering what was happening to Francis' prick, England just continued to rock and moan.

As his cock was enveloped, France pulled his hips down so he would go even deeper. "You are right, must have been thinking of another restaurant." This 'entree' was so good, it must have been a French chef that prepared it, he thought with a laugh.

Their bodies rocked and ground together, making Arthur moan loudly. "Th-There. Hit there again!" The Englishman yelled, his entire body going tense as his prostate was hit.

"A very demanding waiter, you are." But he still aimed for the same spot, even if it was mostly Arthur doing all the moving. France really enjoyed this position, because it gave a beautiful view of the blushing face riding him.

Riding France wildly, the Brit continued to moan as his body was touched and stroked by the other's hands. Focusing for a second, Arthur reached and grabbed a strawberry, still keeping up his downward thrusts. "Some more dessert." He groaned, rubbing it against his nipples.

Greedily lapping up the pink juice, Francis bit down slightly on one of the nipples before taking the strawberry into his mouth. Biting it in half, he pressed both their mouths together, pushing one half into England's.

England cussed as his body arched reflexively from the pleasure. Even if they hadn't been having actual sex for very long, the foreplay had brought him so close to the edge as it was. "B-Bonnefoy sir..."

Nodding, France agreed as his cock pulsed inside Arthur. He could feel the strawberry still, although it was now mush inside him. "At the same time, oui?" He panted, so close already.

Arthur finished the bite of strawberry in his mouth before thrusting down with renewed vigor. France's hand was working on the island nation's prick behind the small apron and both could feel the edge of release inching closer. "Francis... I-I c-can't." England stuttered, so close to euphoric pleasure.

Speeding up his thrusts, Francis made it so that they were both on the edge of finishing. "Arthur... je t'adore!" He managed to grunt out before they both came, sperm going over his hand and the apron, and leaking out around France's now-flaccid cock.

Slumping down so he was resting against his lover's chest, England idly listened to the erratic beat of Francis' heart. Without saying anything he closed his eyes, his body and mind floating on a cloud of bliss. Even the cock softening half way up his arse with a mushy strawberry and cum couldn't bother him as he almost feel asleep.

"Arthur, we need to clean up." And possibly get dressed, since it was winter and it was fairly cold. But at least clean themselves up, because if they slept like this, it would be a horrible mess in the morning.

"You do it wanker." Arthur mumbled with a snarl. "You weren't the one bouncing up and down for the last five minutes. Plus my arse feels quite disgusting as it is. Bollocks, that was vile."

Laughing, the Parisian nation got out of the bed. "Well, you seemed to be enjoying it as much as your customer. But we both kind of went off script there in the end." But really, at that point, who cared? If they had already gotten that far, it was alright to stop the games.

Grunting, England lay down on his stomach. "Did you expect either of us to continue role playing that long?" Francis came back with a cloth and wiped off his front when he flipped onto his side. Arthur then took the cloth and wiped up the pink mixture from his hole. "Bloody hell, what made you want to fuck me with a strawberry?"

"I read it in a book. Well, they suggested bananas, for the texture. But this was very nice, I thought." Sitting down, France took the cloth when he was finished with it and threw it in the laundry basket. He could wait to deal with that till morning.

Grimacing both from standing up and from France's comment, Arthur shed his uniform and threw it in the bin and slipped on a pair of boxers. Hopefully they were his own, unlike the one time he woke up with the French tricolour over his vital regions. "Absolutely bonkers those people." He grumbled, going under the covers with his husband.

Wrapping his arms around the English nation, Francis closed his eyes with a contented sigh and turned the bedside light off.

It was turned on again when there was a quiet knock at the door.

Not thinking about what they were just finished doing, Arthur sighed. "Come in Matthew." England could tell by the passive knock it was the quieter of their two young nations.

Following the acceptance, Canada slowly peeked into their room, only to be pushed out of the way by America.

"Iggy! France! We heard a ghost! There is a ghost in our house!" They had just been able to leave their room, because the noises had just stopped. "It was moaning and going all ahmnaahhh! It was a ghost!" He grabbed his brother's hand, pulling him to the bed. "Not that I was scared..."

Lifting an eyebrow, France glanced at Arthur to make sure he had heard what their son had just said. "The ghost was 'moaning'?" This couldn't be good...

Shite. And if that wasn't terrible, Matthew continued. "I-It's been here for about a month! Alfred he-heard it first and it was a ghost!" Canada might have not been as scared originally, but his brother's fear spread through his young, impressionable mind.

Patting the bed between him and Arthur, France gave a smile. "Well, maybe we can scare that ghost out. But for now, come sleep here, you two." They would have to find a way to fix that... maybe they could move their room farther away?

Alfred jumped up onto the bed, curling up into England's side. "Did you guys hear it? It kinda sounded like it was coming from up here. We were scared... I mean Matt was scared he was eating you."

Letting his son cuddle up to his almost naked yet sore body, England shook his head. "We didn't hear anything. Maybe it's the power of your youth that let you hear the ghost." Knowing his son's American sized ego, he added. "You can stay here to protect us hopeless adults." Still, he glared as his spouse. They had moved up here so the children wouldn't hear them!

Matthew lay down beside his French father, gently coaxing the soft hands to run through his soft locks. "America and I will protect you dad. And you too papa." Canada said softly to the man who was luring him to sleep with his gentle caress.

"Thank you, Matthieu, you are wonderful." Well, as long as they hadn't found out what the real moaning was, then it was alright.

Laying his head back down, England agreed. "Now let us all sleep. I'm feeling rather _drained_." He emphasized, feeling his hole still leaking a bit of the semen/strawberry concoction. Feeling completely content with his sexual appetite filled and with his family around him, Arthur let himself drift off. At least they wouldn't figure out what was happening in the future.

* * *

Thanks to Jayfaggot for reviewing! Sorry we didn't write it exactly how you asked for... But we hope you liked it just the same!


End file.
